


space babe

by jackhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Little Luke, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, This is cute, little!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackhemmings/pseuds/jackhemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke thinks Ashton looks good in space buns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	space babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts).



> tumblr / camboyluke  
> 

Ashton knew that he should probably get a haircut, but Luke loved playing with Ashton's hair when he was in his headspace. He loved decorating Ashton's hair with cute little clips and flowers. He always put it in multiple tiny ponytails with colorful rubber bands.

"You look like a porcupine," Luke would say with a small giggle. "Just cuter and not as spiky."

Ashton would smile so much that it hurt whenever Luke said or did something like that. He just couldn't help it. His baby boy was the cutest. Speaking of this cute boy, Luke walked into the bathroom where Ashton was.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Luke tilted his head to the side, as if he was confused.

"Hey cutie," A blush spreads across Luke's face. "I'm fixing my hair, why?" Luke scoffs and crosses his arms.

"Daddy! You know, that's my job!" Luke is pouting.

Ashton lightly slaps his hand to his forehead, as if saying _well, obviously._ "Of course, how could I forget?" Luke shrugs. He holds his hands out for the hairbrush and hair ties.

"I'll tell you when I'm done, okay?" Luke doesn't wait for answer, he just starts fixing Ashton's hair.

After Luke was finished brushing out Ashton's hair, he could feel Luke doing something that wasn't a regular bun.

"Hey, Lukey? What are you doing back there?"

"I'm making you hair look pretty, duh! What do you think I'm doing?" Ashton softly slaps Luke's thigh.

"Don't give me an attitude, please." Luke kisses Ashton's forehead.

"Sorry, daddy. Didn't want to sound mean."

Ashton slightly turned around to give Luke a kiss. "Love you, Lukey."

Luke smiled brightly.

\----

"Okay, done! I hope you like it, daddy!" Luke steps back, claps his hands together, and gives an excited squeal.

Ashton starts turning around until Luke gasps and firmly graps his shoulder. "Where are those pretty clips?"

Ashton reaches into the drawer behind him, grabbing a few clips. He puts them in Luke's hand watches as his tongue peaks out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. 

"Okay, now I'm done." Luke says, stepping back again. 

This time, Ashton turns around completely and almost laughs at what he sees. "Do you like it?" 

Ashton looks at Luke in the reflection of the mirror. He knows that Luke doesn't being lied to and Ashton doesn't want him to think that lying is okay when it's making someone else feel better. The longer Ashton looks at himself in the mirror, he begins to like the look more and more. Luke had given Ashton space buns, clips put in front of both buns and one in the middle of his head. Thank god, he doesn't have to lie to make Luke happy. Ashton actually likes it a lot. 

"Of course, baby, I love it. And, I love you aswell." 

"Aw, thank you daddy!" Luke throws himself at Ashton, giving him a huge hug.

\----

It's later that evening, Ashtom still wearing the space buns. 

"Have I been a good boy today?" Luke rolls over on his side, propped up on his elbow.

"You've been an extra good boy today. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?" Luke's face lights up. 

"Can we get ice cream? Please, daddy!" Ashton nods, standing up off the bed. 

"Let's go." 

Ashton had already forgotten that Calum and Michael randomly showed up earlier that day. He wishes that they'd already left. When Ashton and Luke get downstairs, the two boys take one look at Ashton and start laughing like crazy. 

"Hey, nice hair, space babe." Calum says through his laughter. 

"Has all the aesthetic blogging gotteb to your head or something?" Michael gives Calum a high-five. 

Ashton hears a small whimper next to him and god, Luke looks so sad. His lips are in a pout and his eyes are glazed over with unshed tears. Ashton gives Calum and Michael a death glare. Of course, the laughter dies down when they both realize something: Luke is in his headspace. 

"Do you guys not like daddy's pretty hairstyle?" Luke sounds so sad.

"It's beautiful, Lukey. You should do my hair like that someday." Michael says and smiles at Luke. 

Luke's face brightens up once again. "Thanks, Mikey! Daddy and I are getting some super delicious ice cream," Calum opens his mouth. "No, you can't come! This is my present for being a good boy today." Luke grabs Ashton's hand and pulls him to the door. 

"Later, space babe!" Ashton rolls his eyes.

He wants to slap those smiles off of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr / camboyluke  
> 


End file.
